The present invention relates to a monochrometer and, more particularly, to a device for changing a plurality of slits having different widths suitable for use with a monochrometer.
A conventional monochrometer needs a device for changing a plurality of slits having different widths. To change the widths of the slits, a slit blade is moved in a first type of conventional system. A second type of conventional system includes a plurality of slits having different and fixed clearances so that the plurality of slits are selectively changed. The second system is superior to the first one in that the slit widths are more reliable.
In another aspect of the monochrometer, it is desired that the slits for the monochrometer be speedily selected and the selected data of the slits such as the widths of the selected slits be recorded.